Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Unforgivables
by MagicGirl10
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at Hogwarts at the start of Harry's fifth year. The girl has a strange scar on her forehead similar to Harry's only instead of a lightning bolt it is a flame. When the girls true identity is revealed to everyone how will Harry, a
1. Chapter 1

(**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K...ect... ect... you have all heard it before!)

A Flame of Lightning

Summary : A mysterious girl arrives at Hogwarts at the start of Harry's fifth year. The girl has a strange scar on her forehead similar to Harry's only instead of a lightning bolt it is a flame. When the girls true identity is revealed to everyone how will Harry, and all of his friends take it. Also harry discovers some new powers but is unwilling to tell anyone about because of there dark nature.

"Come on Harry we have to leave for Diagon Ally to get your school things" called Sirius.

" I'm coming Sirius" replied Harry as he came running down the stairs of the mansion they now lived in.

A lot had happened since the end of Harry's fourth year a Hogwarts, when he went back to the Dursley's they considered him a murderer AND a freak so that meant twice the chores and he had to do anything they asked him to do or else Vernon AND Duddly could beat him or Petunia wouldn't feed him. It was about two weeks into the summer when something out of the ordinary happened starting with an _ordinary_ rat. The rat turned out to be Peter (AKA: Wormtail)( Duh!) attempting to kidnap Harry and it probably would have worked if Wormtail had done his job and **silently **taken him but nope he had to taunt Harry first meaning that he had to wake him up and start bragging about how he would be rewarded for the capture of THE Harry Potter and be promoted too number one in Voldemorts ranks. Of course in that amount of time Harry managed to disarm and stun him near the end of his rant. Because Harry did magic two ministry officers arrived to take away his wand but when they saw Peter laying on the floor that was quickly dismissed and Peter was taken to the ministry for questioning. That hadn't gotten as far as " I betrayed the Potters not Sirius Black " before Voldemort killed him through the mark. It wasn't much but it was enough to convince Fudge that Voldemort had returned and that Sirius was innocent, it wasn't long before the whole wizerding world knew of Fudges big mistake of imprisoning a man who had done nothing wrong. Fudge was fired and elections were being held. Dumbledore was one of the wizards elected to take his place, but he turned it down because he said the school needed him more then ever now with Voldemort alive and kicking. Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy went for Minister instead and by odds on one on neither side saw coming, a draw. Each of them got the same amount of votes, for Arthur he got votes from mostly everyone on the light side and anyone who just plain hated Malfoy, and it was just the same for Malfoy.

So it was still a on going political battle between Weasley and Malfoy Seniors. Anyway as all this was happening Harry got his life long wish to leave the Dursley's and move in with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin The mansion they lived in a big and beautiful the one in which Sirius lived in just after he graduated form Hogwarts, he called it Padfoots Pad for obvious reasons. Harry just loved it there, he could play Quidditch even preform spells out side of school now when he was there because of special ward that blocked out magical signatures for underage wizards and witches.

It was now August 1st and Harry was going to Diagon Ally with Sirius to buy his school books. Harry however planned on getting more then just books because ever since the third task at the triwizard tournament he was able to feel magic and from all the books he read he wasn't supposed to be able to do that. He could tell when a spell was on something or sometimes when Sirius and him were dueling he could tell what spell Sirius was going to fire before it came out of his wand enabling him to know whether to block or dodge. He was tempted to tell Sirius and Remus about his new found powers but every time he would try tell them the fear of being even more different then he already was came back full force. He also got a weird feeling when he was around some people the closest feeling he could describe as non trusting because when he was at the Dursley's at the start of the summer he often got that feeling when he was near Vernon. What confused him the most though was that he suddenly got that feeling around Dumbledore as well. Why? He didn't know, it was like Dumbledore was hiding something very important from him, something he should know but didn't.

While Sirius was off buying his school book that he insisted on buying. Harry went to the advanced magic section to see if there was anything there. He found a hole bunch of books that could help him but the ones he wanted to read the most were " Inner Magic and How to Use It" "Reading the Person lies or truths" and "Wizard Instincts and How to Follow it". Harry quickly payed for them and slipped them into his charmed backpack before Sirius could see them.

After all Harry's school stuff was bought Sirius dragged Harry to the leaky cauldron to have a few drinks before going home. They were just getting ready to leave when they hear a whole bunch of screams and coming from across the pub. Both Sirius and Harry ran over the what all the noise was about. Once they got through the crowds Harry saw a frightening sight before him. On the floor was Draco Malfoy who looked like he was under the Cruciatus curse the way he was screaming and thrashing around.

Then he looked at who was causing it, it was a girl with shoulder length black wavy hair with sky blue eyes and about the same age as him. She seemed to be fighting something, then something caught Harry's eye it was a scar on her forehead like his only it was in a shape of a flame. Then Harry herd a voice inside his head

" please help me"

"How?" asked Harry.

"Put your hand on my scar"

Everything around Harry seemed to fade as he made his way to the girl and placed his hand on her scar. Pain fired up his arm and he could feel his powers going crazy he was practically glowing with magical energy it was gold, warm and powerful. The girl in front of him was glowing as well a silver colour with a tint of darkness in it but the darkness soon faded as and the pain faded as well. Harry removed his hand and he fell into dreamless sleep.

When Harry woke up he found himself in a hospital bed with Sirius sleeping in a chair next to him he looked awfully uncomfortable without realizing it he waved his hand and Sirius floated over to the bed next to him. Then he thought " what did I just do".

" You just did wandless magic" answered a voice inside his head which he noticed was the girls voice from before. " Who are you?" asked Harry. " You will find out soon enough" replied the girl. " How are you talking to me inside my head?" asked Harry. "I'm telepathic, but I'm not here to answer questions I have to tell you not to tell anyone about me for they won't remember what I look like and it must stay like that for now"said the girl. " Alright I won't tell but may I ask what happened in the pub and why I'm in St, Mongo's" asked Harry. "Very well, you see you are not the only one to survive an unforgivable Harry Potter, I have survived the pain curse after being on it for longer then anyone else without going insane. The curse was held on me for six hours during an attack from death eaters when I was three. The scar on my forehead is a lot like yours but if I get angry enough at someone it causes me to go into a trance and make the person I'm angry at go through the pain of Cruciatus that is what happened to Mr. Malfoy yesterday" explained the girl. " Wait a minute yesterday? You mean I have been asleep the whole day" " Yes I'm afraid so Harry, well I look forward to seeing you in person once again" and with that the presents of the girl vanished. But something else remained, Harry looked at his hand the same one he touched the girls scar with. There in the middle of his hand was a lightning bolt with fire around it. Harry could feel magic radiating from it. It was intense white magic that only he could see for Sirius didn't stir from his sleep. " Harry your a wake"

Harry turned his head to the door and saw Remus.

" Yeah I just woke a few minutes ago, what happened,why am I at St. Mongo's?"

asked Harry even though he already knew the answer.

" A girl apparently was causing great pain to Mr. Malfoy and you stopped what ever

she was doing, but it made you collapse after ward" said Remus.

" How is it I don't remember what happened?" _asked _Harry.

" I 'm not sure, no one is really, it seems no one can recall what happened clearly".said Remus.

"Oh" was all Harry could say.

Beside Harry Sirius started to wake up. " Harry? Harry Are you alright? How do you feel? How come I am laying on the bed?" questioned Sirius.

Harry laughed at all his questions and answered " well first yes I am alright, I feel fine and you are laying on the bed because I put you there, you looked really uncomfortable and dead tired" said Harry. " Well I was worried about you I didn't get much sleep" said Sirius. Harry sighed he hated it when people worried about him " I am fine Sirius, so stop worrying about me for now and get some sleep or I won't tell you what my animagus form is" said Harry. Sirius stared at Harry in mock horror he had been dieing to know what his godsons animal form was but as far as he knew Harry hadn't done it yet. " You wouldn't dare" said Sirius. "Try me" said Harry back .

"Fine have it your way"said Sirius with a pout on his face as he walked over to one of the other beds and went to sleep once again.

Remus watched the conversation between Harry and Sirius with amusement and once Sirius was asleep he whispered to Harry " What is your form Harry?".

Harry thought for a second and replied "I'll give you a hint it's a bird" he said with a wink. Soon after Remus retired as well so Harry slipped back into sleep and dreamed.

_Harry's Dream _

"_Malfoy do you have any news about the girl" hissed Voldemort._

"_Only that she will go to Hogwarts this coming year master" said Lucius._

"_Good you may tell your son he has his first mission he will keep a close watch on her and if possible be friends with her no matter what house she is in even **Griffyndor**. I want her to be swayed to our side when the time comes and it won't be that easy if she is on the light side" said Voldemort._

"_Master what is it about this girl that interests you so much?"asked Lucius._

" _Her powers Malfoy, her powers are filled with pain, hate, and death. The very things that make up the dark side, if she joins us nothing can stop us, not even Potter" __said Voldemort._

_End of dream_

**Headmasters Office**

"Albus are you sure it's a good idea letting that girl into Hogwarts I mean considering who she is anything could go wrong" said McGonagall. "I know Minerva, but do try to give her the benefit of a doubt if you don't she may very well turn into the very thing you fear" said Dumbledore. "Yes of course its just this whole thing is making me very nervous" admitted McGonagall. "Yes I must admit I 'm a tad nervous myself as well" said Dumbledore as he stared of into the starless sky, thinking.

**Platform 9 3/4s**

It was now September 1st and Harry and his friends were saying good by to there families.

"Have a good time at Hogwarts Harry and be sure to write us very weekend and tell us if anything is happening this year" said Remus. "And don't forget that if Snape is picking on you again be sure to tell me, and I'll send him a hole package of my latest pranks" said Sirius. " Alright I'll be sure to write every Saturday and tell you two everything" said Harry.

Harry was about to walk adored the train when the sound of the Weasley's got his attention, Mrs. Weasley was at it again with one of her famous lectures. " Now Ron you better stay out of trouble this year or so help me I'll...I don't know what I'll do but Please stay out of trouble!" yelled Mrs.Weasley. "Mum its not like we can help it" wined Ron as his mum continued to nag him. Harry have to give a small sigh at that, Ron was right none of them really meant to get into trouble or some sort of danger every year it just happened, it happened because him now that he thought about it. Every single year something was always out to get him, whether it was Voldemort or a Death Eater. He looked over at Hermione's family, they looked so happy but Harry could tell her parents were worried along with all the other families at the train station, reluctantly letting there kids go on the train. Harry stood there in a daze until...

" Harry earth to Harry, Harry snap out of it!" yelled Ron. " Oh! Ron sorry, I must have zoned out for a bit there" said Harry. " Are you sure your alright Harry?" asked Hermione. " Yeah I'll be fine, I was just thinking thats all"said Harry. "Well if your sure Harry" said Hermione softly.

Nothing exciting happened on the train ride not even Malfoy made his yearly visit, which shocked everyone as they neared the magical village of Hogsmead.

(AN: Well tell me what you think R&R PLEASE!)


	2. Who is She?

Who Is She?

Albus Dumbledore looked at one of his newest students she was 15 turning 16 in a few weeks and could very well be the most powerful witch he had ever seen at such a young age, but then again it shouldn't be surprising considering who she is related to.

"Now Miss..."started Dumbledore. " Don't ! you may call me Kiara, my surname used to belong to my father I do not wish it to belong to me as long as he is still alive" snapped Kiara. " Very well Kiara, now the reason I called you here before the other students arrive is because we must discuss your rather unique powers and the potential danger they could be to the other students, so I would like you to ware this" said Dumbledore as he handed her a golden necklace. " A suppression necklace huh? Fine we'll try it your way but if it doesn't work you will have to do it my way"said Kiara as she placed the necklace around her neck. " Alright you may go back to your room Kiara" said Dumbledore.

(Kiara's POV)

" I hate these suppression necklaces! Dose he have any idea of how uncomfortable these things are!" yelled Kiara to herself as she continued to walk down to her temporary rooms until the sorting. " It feels like its suddenly holding something inside me against its will and the longer it's held back the more it fights" she ranted as she approached a painting of a regal looking cat with black fur and shocking blue eyes. "Password?" the cat asked. " Pure Darkness"said Kiara. " That is Purrfect " replied the cat as it swung opened. The room wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, the carpet was a dark blue,the walls were a light gray, the couches were made of a velvety black material, and best of all the huge fire place was made of a white marble.

At one look at the clock and Kiara sighed. Only 1 more hour before the students arrived and she would have to face the music. She decided to go and get changed into her Hogwarts robes, when she finished changing she looked at her self in the mirror and began fiddling with her black curly hair, in the process of this her bangs were moved to reveal a flame like scar. When she saw it she sighed and said "You don't know how lucky you have it Potter".

(Just outside Hogwarts)

Harry began to stare at the palm of his hand, the lightning bolt and the fire were glowing brightly to his eyes only. A side from a few other things this weighed on his mind a lot, Remus would often ask if anything was wrong but he would shake his head, put on a smile and say " sorry, just day dreaming". It wasn't a lie purr say, he really was day dreaming only on what was a very serious matter and something he wasn't willing to tell anyone. The powers he had suddenly gotten were beginning to grow stronger, sometimes too strong. Sometimes, his powers build up so much they created a painful burst of magic once it came out. The focus point of all the magical bursts were coming through the lightning bolt and fire symbol on his hand and when the magic burst came out it literally burned his hand severally. Harry soon realized that if the bursts of magical energy hit anyone it would most likely kill them for when the burst came out he was dueling with a magic operated opponent and the blast blew it to pieces.

( Ron & Hermione's POV)

"What do you suppose is up with Harry" asked Ron. " Your guess is as good as mine Ron" said Hermione. Through out the whole summer Harry had been acting strange and even stranger through out the past few weeks. He was always staring into space or looking at his hand. They had tried asking him if anything was wrong but he would just shrug his shoulders and say "nothing just thinking about stuff". They both knew something wasn't right and that Harry had changed, for the good or bad they didn't know.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts

Dumbledore peered in the sea of students until he found the one he was looking for, it was Kiara standing at the end of the line, behind the group of first years she looked very lonely standing there all alone as if separated by an invisible barrier. He truly hoped the she would get into a house that accepted her for who she was, but that was what worried him, who was she really? That was the question he had been trying to answer sense he first found out she would be coming to Hogwarts. Would she use her powers for good or for selfish reasons like her family did.

( During the sorting Ceremony )

Kiara stood at the end of the line as she listened to the sorting and as the line of first years got ever closer to vanishing she grudgingly admitted she was getting very nervous. Many questions had started going through her head like, "What house will I be sorted into?" "Will they like me, hate me or the worst of all be scared of me?". By the time there were only two first years left and after an agonizingly slow 10 minutes they were both sorted into Griffyndor. After that Dumbledore stood up most likely answer the question on everyones mind, who was she?

" Now I know all of you are probably wondering about our last remaining student to be sorted. She is a transfer student from America and she was also home schooled for quiet sometime by her mother, but a few months ago an unfortunate accident caused her mothers death which led to her coming to Hogwarts. Now Professor McGonagall if you please" said Dumbledore.

McGonagall looked unusually nervous as she read the name on the piece of paper.

"Riddle, Kiara" she blurted out.

(Harry)

Harry looked on in shock thinking over and over again "Riddle? She's the Daughter of Voldemort? She was the one who he helped the day in the pub when she lost control of her powers. She had also talked to him in his mind and told him what had happened. Was it all a trap to get him killed or was she telling the truth? There were so many questions going through Harry's mind but he managed to stop them as he thought " i just have to wait to get to know her first, I can't just assume she is like her "father" I'll just wait and find out". But as it turned out Harry was the only one in the entire school the thought that.

(Kiara and the sorting Hat)

"Well Ms. Riddle I must say you are quiet different form your father, when he first came to get sorted, he threatened to set me on fire if I didn't put him in the right house! Now enough with that what do we have here? Cunning, of course what decendent of Slytherin

wouldn't have that. Whats this? you have the power of Cruciatus now thats a surprise! I was informed by Albus that you had some dark powers but that is an understatement. Perhaps you will find the help you need in Mr. Potter for he too will also need your help for his powers are just starting to grow and he may loose control. So what will it be The Slytherin house or Griffindor?" the hat asked.

**( So that is where i'm ending this chapter, so what house do you guys want to see Kiara get in to? the most votes wins. R&R) **


End file.
